Spirit Caller
by NoahGirl
Summary: The new students are coming to Duel Academy and so are the Spirits! Join Jaden and his friends to uncover the mystery on why spirits are in their world. Will they be able to restore peace between the dimensions or will spirits and humans collide?


"Alright class, settle down and take your seats!" snapped Crowler from behind his desk. It was near the end of the school day and everyone had already started packing up.

He paused, eyeing all the students in the class and stopped as he saw the sleeping Jadan Yuki in the third row, next to Syrus Truesdale who was shaking him by the shoulders to wake up. Crowler's eyes narrowed as he marched up to the first row and slammed his hand on the table, "Jaden Yuki! Wake up this instant, I have an important announcement to make and I can't have you sleeping in my class."

Jaden looked up lazily from his arm that he was using as a pillow and looked at Crowler not seeming to care at all, "Alright teach." he said changing his position so that his head was resting on his hands, "What's happening?"

Crowler growled slightly, turning away from the class, "As you know, tomorrow morning is the day the new students will arrive to take the test and join Duel Academy" he turned around to face everyone, "though we have a very and I mean VERY important guest arriving to join us. The battle will be held privately to assure of her safety here at the academy-"

Jaden jumped up to raise his hand, now seeming to be filled with energy, "Oh, can I battle her!"

"No. She will be dueled with only the highest of rank, which is obelisk blue, not some slifer red like you, Jaden. The only way you could ever battle such power is if she chose you, but she isn't looking for your rank."

"Sweet, it would be so cool to battle someone so strong." he yelled.

Crowler, ignoring Jaden continued talking, "Chancellor Sheppard will explain everything else tomorrow morning before our guest arrives. So" he paused looking at all the obelisks, "get some sleep obelisks and report to the dining hall tomorrow morning. Others that would like to watch are free, but the gates will close at seven o'clock sharp! As for the rest of you, you will be meeting the new duelists that arrive at nine."

As he finished the bell rang and herds of people started to leave the vast room.

Syrus stood up and looked at Jaden, "Hey, why do you look so excited, Jaden?"

He smiled brightly, "It's a battle, Syrus. It's always exciting to battle."

"But Crowler said she would only battle obelisk."

Jaden pointed to himself, "Not when she sees me! I have to battle her, Syrus, I just have to..."

A voice came from behind them, "Yeah right, Slacker." it was Chazz with his gang behind him. His black uniform stood out from everyone else, but reflected off of his dark spiky hair,"There has only been one private battle before and trust me, this person is very important. I doubt you would be chosen."

"We'll see, Chazz, you just want to duel her yourself, don't you." laughed Jaden.

Chazz paused as his crew talked for him. "Oh course, Chazz is the best! Chazz is the greatest! He's the Chazz!"

Chazz smirked, "Enough guys, you're embarrassing me." he said looking back at Jaden and Syrus, "Later Slackers."

Chazz continued down the stairs with his posse behind him.

Syrus looked up at Jaden, "Do you really want to battle her, Jaden? You might end up losing."

"Syrus, what are you so worried about, I don't plan on losing."

"Oh alright Jaden...but please don't get yourself in trouble..."

Before either of them left, Crowler called after him, "Jaden! I'll see you in detention. That'll teach you not to sleep in my class."

Jaden sighed, placing his hands behind hid head, "Alright, teach..." he looked back at Syrus, "See you in an hour, Sy."

"Aw, Jaden, why do you always have to sleep in class..." Syrus asked as he left the room.

-Slifer Dorm-

Jaden opened the door to the miniature sized slifer dorm, "Hey guys, miss me?" he asked walking in to see Syrus at his desk in the corner and Chumley on the top bunk bed under sets of blankets and pillows. Syrus, who had cards placed out across the table looked up at Jaden smiling, "Oh, hey Jaden."

Chumly sat up slightly and looked down at him, "Hey, Jaden, bring any food?"

Jaden smiled and shook his head, turning to look over Syrus's shoulder, "hey, what are you up to?"

A deck of Machine type cards where sprawled somewhat neatly across the table; with a large variety of spells, traps, and monster cards. "I'm thinking of battle strategies, Jaden. You know; to become better at dueling, I need to show my brother that I'm just as good as him!"

Jaden patted Syrus's back, "Great, then you can practice dueling me!"

Syrus who was just filled with confidence, slouched down quickly and poked his fingers together, "Well actually...I haven't thought of a strategy yet..."

"Come on, Sy, get your game on and let's battle!" Jaden said while pulling up an extra seat and grabbing his deck.

Syrus picked up his cards and nodded, "Oh, alright, Jaden."

Jaden smiled as he drew his cards, scanning them and spotted one of his elemental heroes, "Sweet! I summon Elemental Hero Avion in attack mode!" he paused looking at Syrus and then continued, "I'll also throw down a face down; your go."

"Oh, um, alright, lets see." Syrus said drawing a card and then smiled, 'Oh my patroid can defeat Jaden's Avion.'

"Hey what's that smile for?" Jaden asked, "You got something?"

"Well, um I think so. I summon patroid in attack mode! And now I attack Avion!"

"Not so fast, Sy, I got a trap card! Negate attack!"

"Oh no!" Sy's face turned away, "I could have used his special ability to see your face down, agh I'm so stupid!"

"No your not Syrus, you just made a mistake, it's fine."

"I think I've had enough dueling for one day though."

"Aww don't quit Sy."

"Face it Jaden, I'm not good enough to be here."

"Now hold on, Syrus, you made one mistake, that's no reason to think of it as the end of the world."

Syrus sighed and stood up as he climbed into bed, "I guess I'm just tired, I can't think straight."

Jaden nodded and smiled, "Well are you going to come with me tomorrow morning?"

"Hm? Jaden, what's the point? This duelist isn't looking for slifer red."

"I know...but I just feel like I should go, just to be there and see a great duel going on."

Syrus studied his face and paused, "I think you're planning something and I don't want to be a part of it, Jaden."

Jaden laughed and stood up from his seat, "You know me so well..."

-Ra Yellow Dorm-

Bastion was sitting on the edge of his bed in the Ra yellow dorm, looking intently at his Magnet warrior deck, "Alright there has to be some strategy this duelist uses to be so 'Amazing', but I don't know what kind of deck she even has!" he yelled, growing frustrated with everything going on in his head.

He sighed and held his head with one hand while the other held his deck, "I have to be ready, though, I must defeat any card someone throws at me." he said standing up and walking over to a old leather suitcase placed on his desk. As he opened it, he placed down his deck, and many wonderful rare cards appeared including monsters, spells and traps, "Hmm...something powerful, but still not too reliable."

His eyes scanned the cards as he swiftly grabbed at them and took them in his free hand. All the while he was deep in thought thinking about strategy and equations, problems and solutions, and most of all he thought of how powerful one could possible be.

-Obelisk Blue Boy's Dorm-

Chazz paced in his large, palace like bedroom with his arms crossed, "Hah, she can't be that special." he paused and fell back to sit on his couch, "Though, this will be a private match...only one other duelist got that treatment. Zane Truesdale. Hmph, he thinks he's so great, I'm glad he graduated."

He sat up from his recent position and pulled out his deck. His eyes scanned the cards closely, examining them and then paused as three annoying voices came from behind him, "Hey, boss, whatcha doing?" said one, "You going to duel?" asked another, "Your the best, boss!"

Chazz glared, slightly annoyed at the voices, "Oh shut up, will you! I need to concentrate..."

Three Ojama spirits circled him and looked over his shoulder, "What are you concentrating for?"

"A duel! No leave me alone." Chazz said standing up and placed his deck in his pocket.

He pulled up his collar a bit before turning away, "I need some new cards..." he said calmly before walking out the door.

"But boss!" the Ojamas yelled after him, "It's late! All the stores are closed!"

Chazz walked with his hands in his pockets and his head held low, "I don't care..." he mumbled.

**6:50 am, Sunday Morning**

Jaden opened his eyes lazily and sat up in his bed, "Hey...Syrus, what time is it?" he asked while stretching and then yawned.

Syrus, who was in the bunk bed beneath him, flipped over and glanced at the clock, "Oh, ah, it's about seven?"

"What?" Jaden yelled jumping out of bed, "I'm going to be late for the duel!" He grabbed his slifer red coat and quickly slipped it on before grabbing his boots and ran out the door, "Catch you later guys!"

Syrus sighed and yawned, "Alright, Jaden..."

Jaden ran through the school yard and up the big hill, he jumped over objects in his way and ran up the long stairs of the school. He looked around frantically and then noticed people walking into the Duel Arena. The two guards where about to close the entrance when he slipped in just in time. Half the school was there all clumped up into a huge crowd on the risers. Jaden spotted Bastion and Alexis in the crowd, as well as Chazz slumped in a chair with two obelisks next to him. Jaden walked up the stairs and sat next to Bastion who seemed half asleep, "Hey, man, you ok?"

Bastion looked up at him, surprised, "Oh, Jaden, I knew you would be here." he paused, "I was up all night making the perfect deck to defeat this duelist."

Jaden smiled, "Sweet! But...how do you know-"

"I know because it's something special, Jaden. According to my research her deck must be just as powerful as Zane's, but not too complicated to have a weakness." Bastion smiled with confidence, "But I found her weakness!"

Jaden laughed and scratched his head, "We'll see, I suppose."

Professor Crowler walked on the center platform, a microphone in his hand, "Ah, ladies and gentleman, I'm glad to see that everyone was eager enough to take time out of their day to watch such a special duel." he paused eyeing the crowd, "Though...some of you I'd prefer in your dorms..." he mumbled into the mic, "I mean, it's an honor to have you all here, now here is Chancellor Shepard!" he said quickly, handing the mic over.

Chancellor Sheppard smiled brightly, "Hello everyone! As you all know our guest is to choose one of you fine duelists to an extraordinary duel! Though...she has decided to make the duel public, so you will all have the honor of witnessing her performance. Without further ado, here is Norah Latimere."

A young teenager walked out with long black hair. She was dressed in a dark blue duelist outfit and had a light purple duel disk strapped onto her arm. Her expression seemed very determined and her posture very formal. She smiled as she made her way up onto the platform, accepting the mic from Sheppard, "Thank you Chancellor." she said in a sweet tone as she looked out at the crowd, "Good morning, Duel Academy! I see that not all Obelisks are here, which is great. As I recently discussed with the head of the school, I have decided to not make my duel confidential, but to allow all of you students to watch."

She paused as the students clapped and cheered in excitement, "Now. I looked at everyone's records here at Duel Academy and after a long wait I have chosen to duel one boy from Obelisk blue." Norah's eyes scanned the room, "So-"

"Wait!" called a voice in the crowd.

All heads turned towards the standing Jaden in the crowd, "Wait! Let me duel!"

"Hmm? And who might you be, Slifer?"

"I'm Jaden Yuki and I want to beat the best!"

Crowler grabbed the mic from Norah, "Jaden sit down this instant!"

Norah looked at the situation intently and gently took the mic away from Crowler, "Jaden. I admire your high self esteem, you remind me of a close friend." she smiled, "Even so, I must decline from versing you and keep to whom I have chosen. Judging by your rank as Slifer red I don't believe it would be fair if I would beat you to get in the Academy. But..." she paused and smiled, "I am willing to verse you in the mere future."

Jaden smiled back, "Sweet! Thanks! I look forward to it!"

Before Jaden got any other ideas, Bastian grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back in his seat. Norah resumed to her talking after she looked at the crowd and then at Crowler and Sheppard, "As I was saying, I'd like to call down Chazz Princton to duel me!"

More cheers and applause went off as Norah announced the name. Chazz was leaning back in his chair as his name was announced on the speaker and smirked, "It's about time, I knew it would be me."

Chazz's fan stood up and started cheering, "The Chazz! Go Chazz!"

Chazz walked down the aisle with his hands in his pockets and his head held up high until he made his way onto the platform. Norah gave her mic to Chancellor Sheppard and held out her hand to Chazz in silence. Chazz paused and then shook hands, "I hope you're as good as everyone says you are, Norah or else you're just a waste of my time."

Norah smirked and took a step back, activating her duel disk, "I hope I do please you, Chazz."

"Yeah, whatever, The Chazz is the best!"

Norah's eyes narrowed, "Get your game on..."


End file.
